Avengers text fic
by The Tribute Initiate
Summary: No longer a oneshot :) Somewhat AU, Post-IW fluff, no dead people, and Avenger Loki.
1. Chapter 1

_Tony Stark created a groupchat_

 _Tony has changed the name to "Avengers :)"_

 **Steve** : Hello Tony

 **Tony** : Hi

 _Steve Rogers added Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes and Loki Laufeyson to the groupchat_

 _Steve has changed the group name to "Avengers and friends :)"_

 **Thor** : HELLO FRIENDS

 **Thor** : MY BROTHER COUNTS AS AN AVENGER, DOES HE NOT?

 **Tony** : Technically, yes.

 **Loki** : I'm still not your brother, you imbecile!

 **Peter** : Lol

 **Bucky** : i don't understand this "groupchat"

 **Steve** : You'll catch on fast

 **Tony** : Suuuuuuuuuure he will

 **Steve** : Why is the word "sure" spelled suspiciously wrong?

 **Natasha** : He's being sarcastic.

 **Peter** : lol

 **Tony** : Wait, Peter aren't you in school?

 **Peter** : Uh…

 **Tony** : You shouldn't text in school!

 **Thor** : Butwe are in a meeting! And texting, just as young Parker is.

 **Tony** : That's different!

 **Thor** : How?

 **Tony** : ...Because it is.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how'd I do? It felt different than writing my other text fic.**

 **Please review, and tell me if you want this continued :)**


	2. Dont kill people

**A/N: I'm continuing this :)**

* * *

 **Loki** : Mortals.

 **Loki** : Why do you not answer me?

 **Loki** : I have killed someone.

 **Tony** : What?! Loki, we've talked about this! You're an Avenger now, you can't just run around killing people!

 **Natasha** : Well, looks like Clint owes me 5 dollars.

 **Tony** : umade a bet WITHOUT me? :(

 **Clint** : What?! Loki killed someone? DANGIT I DO OWE NAT5 BUCKS

 **Loki** : Calm down, I did not actually kill anyone.

 **Steve** : Oh, good.

 **Tony** : Seriously?! So this was just because you wanted us to answer?!

 **Loki** : Well, yes.

 **Clint** : HAHAHA I DON'T OWE NAT 5 BUCKS

 **Clint** : So if you could just not kill anyone for the next five months, that would be great. (Cuz then she'll owe me 5 bucks)

 **Loki** : I cannot promise that

 **Clint** : ...Dangit. 


	3. poptarts

**Thor** : WHICH ONE OF YOU ATE MY POPTARTS

 **Loki** : …

 **Thor** : BROTHER, WHY DID YOU EAT MY POPTARTS?

 **Loki** : I am STILL not your brother!

 **Loki** : And Tony is also to be blamed here.

 **Tony** : thanks Reindeer Games. Way to throw me under the bus :(

 **Loki** : I have not throw you under a bus as of yet, but it can be arranged

 **Tony** : WHAT

 **Tony** : IT WAS AN EXPRESSION

 **Tony** : DONT KILL ME

 **Thor** : Do not throw the Son of Stark under a bus!

 **Clint** : Plz do.

 **Tony** : SHUT UP KATNISS NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Thor** : THERE IS NO NEED TO YELL!

 **Loki** : Hypocrite.

 **Thor** : …

 **Steve** : Everyone calm down, I bought more poptarts.

 **Thor** : Thankyou Captain!

 **Steve** : You're welcome. See guys? The problem is resolved, and no one is dead.

 **Loki** : Yet 


	4. A different type of ship

**A/N: So I kinda forgot about this fic... but I've remembered it now :)**

 **Here's a new chapter**

 **Tony** : I'm bored

 **Loki** : As am I

 **Thor** : AGREED!

 **Bruce** : Same

 **Loki** : AND NOW IM LEAVING!

 **Thor** : No! Brother, do not leave the chat of groups!

 _Thor has added Valkyrie to the groupchat_

 **Loki** : ... And now I am staying

 **Tony** : *smirk* I ship it?

 **Thor** : I fail to see what sea-fairing vessels have to do with any of this

 **Loki** : That isn't what he meant

 **Thor** : Are you certain?

 **Loki** : Yes

 **Tony** : Google it.

 **Thor** : I do not know how

 **Tony** : I'll google it for you and then send a screenshot

 **Valkyrie** : ...Why am I in here

 **Thor** : I too 'ship' it!


	5. The chat expands

_-The guardians have been added to the groupchat-_

 **Peter:** They're in here too now? This is so cool!

 **Groot:** I am groot!

 **Rocket:** Yeah, that is the spider kid!

 **Peter:** *Man -_-

 **Quill:** Look, I don't care who's in here, as long as it's not Gamora'sevil grape of a dad.

 **Tony:** Dead people can't be in groupchats, stupid.

 **Bucky:** What if they're dead inside?

 **Bucky:**...Too soon?

 **Steve:** Way too soon.

 **Shuri:** Itwas kinda funny

 **Thor:** Loki is behind me, and requests that I tell you he found it funny as well.

 **Drax:** It's the pirate angel!

 **Thor:** Hello :)

 **Clint:** Your all insane

 **Wanda:** *You're

 **Vision:** I have to agree, with both Clint andWanda

 **Nat:** Clint, for the last time, get out of the vents!

 **Clint:** Never!

 **Bruce:** So I guess this it it, fight's over and things are going back to normal.

 **Nat:** Normal's not a thing with these guys.

 **Steve:** "Back to not in danger right now" ?

 **Loki:** That works as well

 **Bucky:** Where's T'challa?

 **Shuri:** Oh, he muted us a long time ago

 **Peter:** Why would he do that? :0

 **T'challa:** Because you constantly use it to send memes!

 **Shuri and Peter:** :)

* * *

 **And this fic is officially off hiatus! Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
